NEST Chronicles: The Story of the Hero Team
by Lo-Drew
Summary: This explains the formation and adventures of the main team of KOF:TRON story. This story it strictly about K', Maxima, Kula Diamond and Lin. How will these four fighters become teammates and can they co-exist to even accomplish their goals?


Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF series, just this computer and the Original characters in it. Anyway, this is a side story on my other story. This will contain the formation of the Hero Team from the King of Fighters 19992006 Custom Storylines (a story I'm going to revise). This story explains their adventures in the tournament in dialogue, detail, unlike KOF 1999-2006 CS. Consider this story a way to understand the events that happen as well as the reason the Hero Team are a team. So, enjoy!

Chapter One: The Escape

"W-Where am I?"

This escaped the mouth of a young man with white hair, a black jacket and black leather pants. His name was K', well, that's what he was called. K' can remember nothing about the past. Not his former life, his sister or how he arrived in a building full of experiments. He doesn't remember wearing the clothes on his back or how he received a red glove on his left hand. Hell, he doesn't remember being a slave of NESTS. Confused, K' sits up from his chamber, where he receives a sample of Kyo Kusanagi's powers. The unknown confused him as he walks around the room. All he sees are bodies in chambers, used as experiments. The building itself was like a science lab. The lights were dim, so he couldn't really see much.

"K'," someone said. As he turned around, he sees a man in his twenties with short black hair. He seems to be a scientist. "Who is the hell are you," K' asked. "Silly, I'm your guardian." "Guardian?" "Yes, your guardian. See, I was hired to keep an eye on you when you do your missions. Call me Dr. Makishima."

K' stares at Dr. Makishima, confused. At the same time, angry grew in his mind. "You're an agent for NESTS and since you're the main clone, I was hired to watch you. Make sure that everything went smoothly and as of now, everything has been good."

"WHAT?" K' asked in an unusually loud tone. "Clone, is that even possible?" "It seems that you regain those memories during your cloning. See, you, Trinity, Kula, and Nameless are the chosen ones. You're the ones that are going to lead the age of human life as we know it." "So are you telling me that I've been cloned? But what about my parents? What about my sister Seriah?" "Oh, you mean Whip, well; she left the organization a long time ago. And about your parents, those memories are no longer. We whipped out everything you remember as a child. That way, you're only thought of killing our enemies," Dr. Makishima said in a chuckle. "It seems that we haven't perfected with how your minds works. See, you wasn't suppose to remember anything of what you do here but hey, nothing like a good tune up can't fix. So K', lay back down so we can fix this."

But K' was far from a happy mood. His memories had been tampered; his life in the past seemed to be an illusion. K' quickly realized that all the bodies in the chambers were like him, people who had a life. That they would be used as soldiers, doing people's bidding. He began to become noticeably furious.

"You find this funny," K' hissed loudly. "You people, whoever you are, think it's funny to tamper people's life for your own bidding. You stole my memories, my past, everything! And now, I seek vengeance." "Now K' calm down-", he is interrupted by the pressure of K' fist square directly on his chest. This sensation of pain caused Dr. Makishima to fell to the ground with a thud! K' stares at a fallen Dr. Makishima, who was struggling to reach a vertical base. As K' began to leave, Dr. Makishima hit a red button. Soon, sirens went off and red lights flashed throughout the building. K' realized that now he's attempt of trying to escape who be a lot difficult. His eyes hear men charging toward him, probably with firearms.

K' stood at the entrance of the room, waiting for the cavalry. His angered took over and he noticed that his right glove started producing a flame. Astonished, K' soon produces a large flame.

"Bring it on basturds," K' demanded. Soon, at least ten officers with SWAT like armor with firearms invaded the room and circle K'. He looks at all of them with a "death stare".

"K', return in the cell or we're kill you," one officer stated. But as they threaten him, K's flame rose higher than even. "Dora," K' screamed as he dashes in a flash to land his heated right glove on an officer. K' soon fought the nine remaining officers aggressively. He literally torched two officers with his flames. The rest began to shoot at him, which he quickly ran out of the room and down the long, dark hallway. As K' ran, the officers followed him, constantly shooting their firearms off and missing. K' soon found that the hallway was a dead end and that now he was a trap runaway. The officers stop their chase and walk slowly toward him, thinking that they had him captured. However, K' ignites another flame and this time, she propels them directly and the officers. They barely evade the flame. K' then sends another flame toward him, but this time, his spin kicks it to their direction. One officer goes down and K' soon repeats himself. Now that there are three guard remaining, K' dashes toward them and to his surprise, translocates himself behind them. Gaining more of his flame powers, his uppercuts on of the officers, causing him to hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Now, you have unleashed the Beast of Pray and now, perish forever", K' stated with vigor as he produces a large flame.

The officers continue to shoot at him, but in a flash, he nails both men with his flame (aka Chain Drive)! Finally done with them, however, the sirens still were ringing. K' ran back toward his room and pasts that. He runs down some stairs and is confronted by more guards, which K' quickly slaughters. K' continues to run, but then is stopped by clones that look just like Kyo Kusanagi. K' propels his flames and the clones did too. K' found himself outnumbered and soon, the Kyo clones injured K' right arm. The Kyo clones surrounded an injured K' and the white haired fighter found himself in a bad spot. However, K' forms a large flames and begins to twirl around, gravely injuring many Kyo clones.

"Blackout," K' stated as he translocated himself behind the remaining Kyo clones and continued his march to freedom. K' ran and ran and soon finds the door that leads to the outside in another lab room. As he plans to escape, he stumbles into a chamber. Though he couldn't really see, he could she a young girl with a purple outfit and light blue hair inside.

"So, they also kidnap innocent little kids," K' rambled to himself. His anger produced a flame and using that flame, K' punched a hole in the chamber, leaking a lot of water to flood the floor. K' bashed the glass until he was able to take the girl out of it. He put the lifeless girl on his right shoulder. However, he didn't expect the girl to slowly open her crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you," the girl questioned him. "Someone who is saving you," he responded with a lack of emotion. "Hey, hands off the girl," an officer stated. K' turned his head to find officers with more Kyo clones. This time however, he notice some clones with red hair (Iori Yagami).

"BURN…IN….HELL,"K' declared as he set the room in ablaze! K' kicks the door open and run into the raining night. K' has now gotten his freedom and plans on never looking back!

So, that was the first chapter. It took me a lot of time, and hopefully, this explains some reason why the Hero Team in my other KOF story was formed. Enjoy!

Next chapter, K' and this mysterious girl encounter a large man seeking answers like K'!


End file.
